Sangre
by Itsuki Toshi
Summary: Poema sobre como se sintio Yami Bakura (para que no lo cofundan) ante la destrucción de su pueblo. Poema. (Sip! Nuestro segunod fic!, un pelin sombrio, pero..)


Its: Ya volvimos!!!

Neko: Sips!! Es curioso, porque despues de haber colgado nuestro primer fic, nos hemos quedado con las reservas de imaginacion vacias.

Its: Pero ya se llenaran nn. En realidad este poema lo teniamos escrito desde hace bastante tiempo, y si no llega a ser por Neko, no lo publicamos nunca.

Neko: Aja. Tenemos como unos 5 estantes repletos de fics (la mayoria son historias sin ton ni son, pero bueno) y el otro dia me dio por revisarlos

Its: Y encontro este!!! Ains, me encanta como quedo!! 0

Neko: (Va a revisar la cocina) Lo sabia, ya te has vuelto a hartar de azucar

Its: Sip, pero bueno, ya es tarde!! Ah, si ,casi me olvidaba. (Its le pasa una caja de aspirinas a Neko)

Neko: Si!! Justo lo que necesitaba!!n0n!!

Its: Es que no se imaginan que dolor de cabeza da leer tanto escrito sin sentido.

Neko: A mi me lo vas a decir...

Its: Bueno, y el que nos va a dar, aún nos faltan 3 estantes..

Neko: No me lo recuerdes...

Its: Bueno, esta vez te toca dar a ti el disclaimer (o como se llame ¬¬) Neko nn

Neko: Ya te vale, pero contra una euforica con una sobredosis de azucar en su organismo, no me atrevo a llevarle la contraria. Ni Yu-Gi-Oh ni sus personajes nos pertenecen. Si así fuera, de veras creen que estariamos aqui intentando arreglar un ordenador del año de los neandertales?

Its: Definitivamente no, estariamos de viaje por los paises del mundo que mas ansia tenemos por conocer.

Neko: Demostrado entonces. Aunque sigo opinando, a riesgo de parecer repetitiva, que seria un perfecto regalo de cumpleaños!! nn

Its: Idem. Y ahora a dedicarlo

Neko: Sip!! (no!! ya me lo pegaste!! TT0TT)

**Dedicado a: **

**Thief Dagel-Shadow**

Its: Sip!! Nos hiciste un gran honor que aceptaras que te lo dedicasemos!!

Neko: Te lo preguntamos por si acaso, no vaya a ser que no quisieras, y despues tengamos barullo.

Its: Exacto. Estoo... Nos dijiste que ojala te hiciese llorar...

Neko: Bueno, creo que hasta ese punto no hemos llegado, sorry.

Its: Pero, cuando te dijimos que nos gustaba mucho como escribias, lo deciamos muy en serio!!

Neko: Aunque, eso de que a ti tambien te gusta como escribimos... Como que no acabo yo de...

Its: (Le daun zape) dejate de falsa molestia, que bien que te pusiste a dar botes por toda la habitación. 

Neko: Si, tienes razón, me hizo mucha ilusion. -

Its: Por cierto, si pudieses decirnos si te molestaria que te dedicasemos alguno mas...

Neko: Nos harias un gran favor...

Its: Por que creemos que todavia anda por ahy alguno perdido del misterioso y peligroso albinito... ¬

Neko: Vaya, acabo de encontrar el animal que se parece más a Bakura gracias a tu definición

Its: Ah, si? Quien?

Neko: El lobo: misterioso y peligroso

Its: Sip!! Me encantan los dos 0

Neko: A mi también, son adorables...

Its: Y tambien para** El Foro RPG yaoi de Yu-gi-oh,** que parecen no leer las historias que con tanto cariño les dedico...TToTT sniff, que trsite

Neko: En especial a **ShundeShumizu**

Its: Que por razones tecnicas no pude (porque soy yo quien participo, Neko no es más que una entrometida que se mete a leer los mensajes conmigo Neko: Oye òó) felicitarla por su cumpleaños, así que, felicidades!!!

Neko: Y dicho esto mejor nos dejamos de este dialogo sin piez ni cabeza y vamos a lo que vamos!!

Its: Sip!! Al poema/fic!!

Its y Neko al unisono: Esperamos les guste!!0!!

Its: - - - - - - - - - :Neko

****

****

**Sangre:**

La sangre sobre mis manos

Como sostuve el suyo por última vez

La sangre sobre mis manos

Como me oculto detrás de la pared

Rojo

Por todas partes rojo

Gritos

En cada choza

En cada de casa

Un niño, un hombre, una mujer

Todos ellos

Tintineando,

Como el metal agudo es dibujado

Pasando rápidamente

Como entra en la carne de alguien

el destello salpicado

la sangre está sobre mi cara

la sangre está en mis ojos

la sangre está en mi mente

Rojo

Es el cielo del alba

Después de una noche violenta

Es el cielo manchado de sangre

Solo ando

A lo largo del callejón de cadáveres amontonados

Miro sus cabezas

Observo sus caras torturadas

Busco la que me sostuvo como un niño

Las lágrimas

Ellas manchan permanentemente mis ojos

Como la sangre

Mi pelo, despeinado,

Aprieto mi puño diminuto con fuerza

no me preocupa si duele

no me preocupa si sangra

Para mi la vida es la sangre

Finalmente la encuentro

Su piel es pálida

Su cuerpo, herido

Sus heridas todavía sangran

La llamo

Pero ella no oye

Ella no abrirá los ojos

Lágrimas rojas

Me siento en el mismo punto

Casi deseo que también vinieran a por mi

¿Qué haré solo?

Yo preferiría sangrar

Que ven en el mundo entonces

la tarde roja llegó y rojo todavía era el cielo

el rojo y yo nunca morimos

Lo oí todo

Detrás de aquella pared de sangre

yo vi todas las cadenas, las espadas

Ellos quisieron agotar el poder de un pueblo

Un pueblo con gente inútil

"¿Quien los necesita en absoluto? "

Pero aquella gente tenía sueños

Aquella gente tenía vidas

Aquella gente eran mis amigos

Ahora ellos no son nada más que sangre

Yo lo vi todo

Como ellos mataron a mi madre

cerré los ojos ante el dolor

Cubrí mis oídos en el choque

Pero yo todavía podía oír sus gritos

yo podía sentir cada puñalada

dentro de mi pequeño corazón

Pero yo no moriría

Ahora estoy de pie en la cima de la colina

Suspiro

El aire trae el olor de carne, de sangre

cierro mis ojos

Me mezo un poco adelante

Solamente un paso y todo esto habrá terminado

Sus gritos repetidos en mi mente

¡Adiós!

el pueblo entero se ha ido

y ahora yo también moriré

Adivino que ellos tenían su camino

De repente, vino,

como una sacudida a mi corazón

que casi pienso que he saltado y he muerto

No, me hervía la sangre

Dentro de mi mente

yo no les dejaría ganar

yo no dejaría que todo quedara de este modo

yo haría el mundo entero sangrar

yo tendría mi venganza...

------

Its: Que les parecio?

Neko: A mi me a gustado, aunque tal vez nos a quedado algo sombrio...

Its: Bueno, se adapta al caracter del prota ¬ ...

(Neko le da un zape) Despierta!

Its: Em, si? Bueno lo cierto es que este poema es de la temporada en que estabamos algo depres, y todo lo escribiamos algo oscuro.

Neko: Y, tal vez, algunos de ustedes se preguntaran: es que estas dos locas (creo que no es mi caso, pero si la perfecta definicion de Its. Its: ¬¬ - -- Neko: óò Mejor no he dicho nada...) coinciden hasta en los estados de animo?

Its: Pues no, en realidad Neko siempre esta depre, y yo soy la optimista, euforica, y un largo etc. Por lo que, cuando yo estoy depre, es cuando no me veo con animos de "humorizar" (Neko: esa palabra existe? Its: Que mas da.) los fics.

Neko: Exacto. Y bueno, a pesar de que este poema solo consta de un capitulo, les agradeceriamos enormemente que nos dejasen un review. Al igual que en nuestro primer fic, cuando tengamos unos cuantos (como, por ejemplo, 5) los contestaremos. -Gracias!!

Its: Que, te ha gustado que te envien reviews, eh?

Neko: Sip, es muy reconfortante

Its: Bueno, y tambien nos gustaria preguntarles algo, les gustaria que pusieramos un SetoxMokuba??

Neko: OO que?? Pero, tenemos uno de esos?? (haciendose la despistada...)

Its: No, no tenemos UNO de esos, tenemos VARIOS de esos... ¬0¬

Neko: (lanzandose encima de Its) Calla!! !!

Its (se libra de Neko): Que, les haria ilusion que los publicaramos? nn

Neko: Y se puede saber porque lo preguntas 

Its: Por las represarias, les tengo miedo 

Neko: Definitivamente, la familiar de Maritones (jeje, de verdad que se la encontro!! Y a cogido represarias, aunque, de nuevo, a quedado peor parada ella nn) te hizo efecto

Its: Demasiado...

Neko: Bueno ùú que dicen, si o no?

Its: Pero ahora tu tambien quieres?? oo?

Neko: Si dicen que si, porque no! -

Its: oo .... (sin palabras)

Neko: Pero me sigue dando perguenza... 

Its: Bueno, da igual. Avisamos de que no hay lemon.

Neko: Seguimos viendonos sin fuerzas...

Its: Pero todo llegrara, paciencia.

Neko: Y tambien es un One-shot...

Its: Sip, por el momento seguimos sin tener suficiente valor para hacer una histoira de mas de un capitulo, pero, de nuevo, ya llegara...

Neko: Hasta que encontremos otra buena historia o nos digan si quieren que la pongamos o no....

(Al unisono) **HASTA OTRA**

Neko: - - - - - Its


End file.
